


Take me with you

by AbbyGibbs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s02e23 The Race of His Life, F/M, Friendship, Love, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris feels that Barry is up to something. She doesn't try to stop him, but she wants to go with him.</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/2234"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me with you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is unfair – they belong to DC COMICS and the rest of the crew that helped created the comics and the show.  
> Classification: romance.  
> Pairing: Barry Allen/Iris West  
> Rating: T  
> Spoilers: "The race of his life"  
> Author's note: this is my first attempt on "The Flash" so please be nice. I also know there's been a lot written about his particular episode and alternate endings, I've read more than one of them. And I sincerely hope that this hasn't be written already.  
> If it has well, I'm sorry.  
> This is un-beta'd so forgive me for the mistakes, misspelling or anything else that might be wrongly written.  
> Feedback: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

"I love you, Barry."

 

Barry's eyes were shining with unshed tears. He was finally hearing the words he had longed to hear from Iris for so long. He loved her too from the bottom of his heart. Always had, but the timing for them was wrong again. Barry briefly wondered if there would ever be a time for them. Would there ever be time for it to bloom, was their love doomed?

 

He didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

 

Leaning in, Barry kissed Iris.

 

"I love you too and I always will."

 

Iris believed his words, but she had the uncomfortable feeling that he was about to do something he might regret. She knew he was feeling sad and empty, and she knew there wasn't anything she could say to make him feel better.

 

Her heart broke seeing like this. She cursed whomever or whatever it was that put him through all this pain and suffering. Iris stood up from the step she was sitting on and walked toward the front door her hand on the doorknob. Barry was watching her from the step he was still sitting, expecting her to open the door and slip inside.

 

She didn't.

 

Iris turned to face him again and said, "Take me with you."

 

Barry's eyes widened. "I'm not going anywhere, Iris."

 

"You are a very bad liar bear. You always have been." She smiled.

 

Barry stood up and walked over to her. "Well if I'm lying, then tell me what my intentions are?"

 

Iris looked him in the eye. "You are going back in time to safe your mom. Don't worry, I'm not going try to stop you. I don't think it will help you to feel less sad or anything else, but if you think it's worth the try, then go for it, Bear."

 

"Iris…" He started by she stopped him, placing her index finger on her lips.

 

"You don't have to explain. I want to go with you. I don't want to forget you, Barry never, I don't want to take that risk. I refuse to forget what's going on between right now. And I definitely don't want to know what my life would be without you in it. So I'm going with you. And don't you dare to try and talk me out of it.

 

Barry didn't say a word at first. He leaned in to kiss her. This kiss time the kiss was more intense and demanding. When they broke apart both were slightly out of breath.

 

"I love you, Iris West."

 

And with that he lifted her in his arms, made sure she was okay and off they were in a flash.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
